


My One and Only

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, EXOMonthDay16, EXOSummer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, lotsa kisses, that's a tag heh, this is cute and sappy with a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Kyungsoo is upset. Chanyeol tries to cheer him up with a lot of cuddles and obnoxious smooches.





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuuKuuBop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuKuuBop/gifts).

> Written for Day 16 of the EXO Month Fest!! The prompt was: **Cuddles**
> 
> This is based on a conversation I had with KuuKuu a while back about Chanchen's matching bracelets and about how Kyungsoo would react if this were set in the same verse as If You Need Me. She pointed out that Kyungsoo would be mad jelly and well, I agree. Also, KuuKuu, thank you for constantly helping me through my breakdowns and encouraging me to write. And also for letting me yell at you at through DMs. SKSKSK I LOVE YOU!!!!
> 
> Yes. This is set in the same verse as "If You Need Me". Probably a few months after the end of the story (I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED THE 2ND CHAPTER YET AND I WILL GET TO IT SOON!!!!!) :((
> 
> (Not edited because idk what that is)

Kyungsoo stands in the entryway of Chanyeol’s apartment and lets his curious gaze flit around the spacious living room. It’s like he’s seeing this place for the first time, which, isn’t exactly true seeing as he’s here almost every week but he’s always _preoccupied_ during those times so he’s never really had a chance to admire until now.

Like Chanyeol’s bedroom – the only room in this apartment that Kyungsoo is intimately familiar with – the living room too is minimally decorated but no less impressive; there’s a huge sofa set in the centre of the room with soft looking cream coloured cushions and an expensive looking marble coffee table that sits atop a white shag pile carpet. There’s also a huge leather recliner, an LED TV mounted on the wall and a few paintings and what look to be framed photographs. He also spots a few potted plants (that look surprisingly well maintained) placed strategically along empty corners, the brass pots they sit in hoisted up on stands so as to not leave marks on the hardwood flooring.

What catches Kyungsoo’s attention though, are the photographs.

He’s curious and Chanyeol still can’t seem to find his phone, if the frantic curses coming from his bedroom is anything to go by, so Kyungsoo decides to kill time by looking at the many framed pictures hung up on the wall.

Most of them are of Chanyeol when he was younger, probably from his Uni days judging by the hoodie; his hair is a bright cherry red and his limbs are lanky but he’s still as handsome as ever, smile too wide, eyes bright. Kyungsoo feels himself smiling as he looks from one photo to the next, trying to see if can recognize any of the people in them. He spots Kris in one of the photos, smiling wide as he holds up a peace sign, one arm slung over Chanyeol’s shoulders while he holds a basketball in the other. Kyungsoo raises his brows; he never knew Chanyeol played basketball in college.

(There’s probably a lot of stuff that he doesn’t know about Chanyeol but that’s okay, he has all the time in the world to learn about him now that they’re actually _together_.)

The next few photos are of Chanyeol (hair a light chestnut brown but features still young and boyish) and – Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise – the Kim brothers _and_ their parents. These seem to be taken while they were probably on some kind of vacation; the gaudy Hawaiian shirts, flip flops and sunglasses make that much obvious. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol’s pretty familiar with the Kims but he didn’t realise that they actually went on _family_ trips together. _Huh_. Maybe he should ask Chanyeol about it later.

The pictures are pretty normal, most of them have the boys making weird faces, eating street food and wreaking havoc in what Kyungsoo guesses is a super market. In these normal looking pictures, however, Kyungsoo’s eagle eyes pick up on something else.

He frowns.

Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol and Jongdae are close – _best friends_ as everyone likes to tell him – but Kyungsoo has never, _ever_, seen best friends wear matching bracelets like Chanyeol and Jongdae are. He narrows his eyes, taking a few steps back to go over the vacation photographs again just to make sure that the others aren’t wearing them as well, and sure enough, it’s just Chanyeol and Jongdae that have them; a pair of curved bracelets that resemble a nail, a silver one on Chanyeol’s wrist and a gold one on Jongdae’s.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother looking at the other pictures, his earlier mood ruined. He doesn’t even feel like going out for dinner anymore either so he just sulks as he stomps over to the couch, plopping onto the soft cushions with more force than necessary.

He crosses his arms over his chest and waits, thunderous frown on his features.

When Chanyeol walks into the living room with his phone held in his hands and a triumphant smile on his face, the last thing he’s expecting is to see Kyungsoo sulking, lips pulled into an exaggerated pout. Chanyeol furrows his brows, confused.

“Soo?” he calls out softly, walking until he’s standing in front of Kyungsoo. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer him, just huffs loudly and turns his head to the side. Chanyeol is a little hurt by the sudden attitude, especially when everything seemed to be just fine not even ten minutes ago, but he can’t help but coo (internally of course) over how Kyungsoo looks like a stubborn child who’s on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum.

He sits down beside Kyungsoo and counts it as a silent victory when Kyungsoo doesn’t move away.

“Baby,” Chanyeol calls again, reaching one hand out to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Is everything okay? Why are you upset all of a sudden?”

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip, seemingly contemplating what to say before he sighs loudly and turns to face Chanyeol. He looks visibly upset and now that Chanyeol’s sitting close enough he can even tell by the subtle change in Kyungsoo’s scent that he’s distressed. He wonders what happened; wonders if he said or did anything to upset Kyungsoo like this.

He really hopes not because they were supposed to be going out on a date.

“Did you-” Kyungsoo starts but then cuts himself off abruptly. He licks over his reddened lips (and Chanyeol tries his best not to stare because now is _not the time to be thinking with his lizard brain_). “You and Jongdae had matching bracelets.”

The way Kyungsoo says it is not a question but a statement, like he’s pointing out the obvious. Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to be confused.

“_Matching bracelets_?” he asks, looking down at his hands just to make sure. Other than his watch, his wrists are bare. “What matching bracelets?”

Kyungsoo gives him an exasperated look and points at the wall behind him, towards all of Chanyeol’s framed photographs. Chanyeol’s brain is blank for a moment before he catches on.

“_Ah_,” he exhales, flashing a smile at Kyungsoo. “Yeah! Those were a gift by Jongdae’s mother. She got them for us after we graduated University.”

“She got you _matching_ bracelets?” Kyungsoo asks, putting emphasis on ‘matching’. Chanyeol shrugs and goes back to being confused.

“Yeah, she did,” he says. “Jongdae had been eyeing that one bracelet for a while but it was really expensive so his mom promised to get it for him once he graduated and, surprisingly enough, she got me one too. Said to consider it a ‘thank you’ for taking care of her son and looking out for him throughout our time at Uni. I mean, I didn’t look out for Jongdae because I wanted anything in return but I couldn’t exactly turn her down without seeming like a douche so I accepted it.”

It’s only now, as he’s looking into Kyungsoo’s sad eyes, that Chanyeol realises why Kyungsoo seems so upset and why he’s so hung up on the fact that Chanyeol and Jongdae had the same type of bracelets. His heart melts a little.

“Kyungsoo,” he sing-songs, leaning forward until he’s crowding Kyungsoo’s personal space. “Are you _jealous_?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he pushes Chanyeol away from him, turning his face to the side to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze. The tips of his ears are bright red.

Chanyeol does coo this time and before Kyungsoo can react he tackles him in a bear hug, pressing him into the cushions below.

“Get off me!” Kyungsoo grumbles as he struggles to get out from under Chanyeol but his face is flushed pink and he looks more embarrassed than annoyed.

Chanyeol’s hit with sudden overwhelming fondness and he can’t stop himself from covering Kyungsoo’s face in kisses, smacking his lips against Kyungsoo’s heated skin and making loud, obnoxious, _mwah_ sounds.

Chanyeol only stops when Kyungsoo squishes his cheeks in his hands and holds him away from him.

“You’re annoying,” he says but Chanyeol can see him fighting to hold back a smile, gaze soft.

Chanyeol laughs and pushes himself up onto his elbows, letting Kyungsoo’s hands slip away from his face. He stares at him, spends a few seconds admiring his flushed face, before leaning down to press a kiss against his lips. Kyungsoo sighs sweetly, hooking his arms behind Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him lower until they’re pressed flush against each other.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips, heart doing something _weird_ when he feels him smile. Kyungsoo whispers those same words back and leans up that slightest bit so that he can kiss Chanyeol again.

And while everything is cute and sweet and Chanyeol doesn’t want to ruin the atmosphere, he knows that they have to talk about _this_. Chanyeol wants to make sure that Kyungsoo knows that he only loves him and no one else.

He breaks the kiss with a regretful sigh and pushes himself up until he’s sitting with his legs folded under him, pulling Kyungsoo up as well and manhandling him until he’s sitting with his back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest and his head tucked under his chin. Kyungsoo grumbles weakly but relaxes into Chanyeol’s embrace as he wraps his hands around his waist.

“While I think it’s cute and all,” Chanyeol starts, kissing behind Kyungsoo’s ear just to watch him squirm. “I don’t want you to be jealous. Especially not of Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo’s silent for a while before he sighs deeply. “But he’s important to you.”

Chanyeol frowns, not liking how dejected Kyungsoo sounds. He squeezes him tighter, sways him in his arms.

“He is important to me, yes, but as my _best friend_ and you are important to me as my _boyfriend_.” Chanyeol clarifies, voice firm. “Jongdae and I have known each other for years, Soo. We could’ve dated because there was literally nothing and no one stopping us but we didn’t because there was never any romantic attraction between us. There still isn’t and there never will be. Our bond and the love we share for each other is completely platonic; different from the bond that Dae shares with Sehun and the one I share with you. Understood?”

Kyungsoo is silent for a long while but he nods eventually, his hands gripping tight onto Chanyeol’s arms that are wrapped around him. “Yeah. Okay.”

Chanyeol, however, knows that it’s not okay.

Kyungsoo sounds timid and unsure and Chanyeol hates that he’s feeling this way but he also knows that he can’t force Kyungsoo into changing his feelings overnight. But he figures that it’s okay because now that they’re actually dating, Chanyeol can spend every minute of the time they spend together trying to show Kyungsoo that he’s the only one for him; trying to convince Kyungsoo that he loves him and only him.

“I don’t think I want to let you go,” Chanyeol says, squeezing Kyungsoo tighter for emphasis. Kyungsoo makes a noise of protest and smack Chanyeol on his arm but doesn’t even try to pull away. Chanyeol kisses the moles on the back of his neck.

“Let’s stay in,” Chanyeol suggests. “We can order takeout and watch shitty rom-com movies and I can cuddle you all I want. What do you say?”

Kyungsoo laughs softly, almost shy, and squirms around in Chanyeol’s arms until he loosens his grips.

“On one condition,” Kyungsoo says, turning around and straddling Chanyeol’s waist. He isn’t sulking anymore and Chanyeol considers that a victory, taking in the gentle smile on Kyungsoo’s blushed face with stars in his eyes.

“For you, anything?”

Kyungsoo frowns, blush deepening, and pulls on Chanyeol’s ears in retaliation making Chanyeol laugh.

“I want kisses as compensation,” he demands meekly and Chanyeol can’t stop the wide smile that forms on his face.

“Deal!” Chanyeol practically yells as he pushes Kyungsoo down onto the couch again, smacking noisy kisses onto his soft cheeks, heart soaring at the sound of Kyungsoo’s giggles ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> *surprised gasp* "Abby writing something that isn't porn?? What has the world come to???" hehe :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless! <3


End file.
